jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gamerz1436/The War (part 1): An Original Roblox Jailbreak Story
In a secret Crash Nation Evil Lair chrisatm Congratulations Gamerz1436, you passed my application and you will be now undergoing training, otherwise known as an MIT (Moderator in Training). Gamerz1436 Oh thank you, it has been a pleasure to meet you Chris, it has been such a long time. ItsAshleyosity I looked at your application Gamerz, you appear to be a Moderator on the Official Jailbreak wikia, lets see if some of that experence will help you join our lovely moderator team. chrisatm Yea, you must know a lot about Jailbreak, huh Gamerz Gamerz1436 Oh yes, I have been playing Jailbreak scince day one chrisatm Longer than when I started playing Jailbreak, now lets see if you are actualy fit for being on our Moderator team on our discord. Good Luck and go make me proud. One more thing, please do whatever we ask you, if you do not comply, you will be fired on the spot, UNDERSTOOD! Gamerz1436 Understood ItsAshleyosity Maybe you will join the Tron Squad dream team latter on Gamerz, G'day. Gamerz1436 This is amazing, I will do my very best, bye Crash Nation MyUsernamesThis media corparation MyUsernamesThis We are hiring new recruits, lets see if you are up for the job. On my application, 4 of you bacon soldiers passed, JDKreeper, Pocowoso1, TXAT, and MyUsernamesThisFan. You are now part of the job, lets set 3 ground rules. #Always respect the proud and unique Bacon Hair! #Don't let Salad Hairs beat you up, you know you are much tastier than that filthy peice of Salad Hair #Call me BACON GENERAL, UNDERSTOOD JDKreeper UNDERSTOOD! Pocowoso1 UNDERSTOOD! TXAT UNDERSTOOD! MyUsernamesThisFan UNDERSTOOD! MyUsernamesThis NOW LETS SHOW THOSE SALAD HAIR CAMPING COPS WHO'S BOSS, ROLL OUT BACONS, TO THE JAILBREAK WIKIA MUSEUM A room inside the Jailbreak Wikia Museum Corporate Officies Gamerz1436 enters CosmicKai227 Oh, Hi Gamerz. Did you make the application on the Crash Nation discord corporation? Gamerz1436 Oh yes I did, I can't believe I seen chrisatm, I have never seen him in ages! AmyD1 Congrats Gamerz, Chris is a very nice guy, too bad I flooded a lot of grey safes on his account, now he has to spend hours opening them. He He He RealResistance @Wiki Moderator @Wiki Admin : We have some useless and uneeded pages on the wikia, and 2 crappy blog posts criticizing us. Get to work and delete those pages if you want to increase your chances of getting a promotion. Also help the new guy around. Gamerz1436 Come with me Phycotox, I will show you how to delete these uneeded pages / blogs Phycotox On it Gamerz, BUT SOME BACON HAIRS ARE INSIDE THE JAILBREAK WIKIA MUSEUM, AND IS THAT MYUSERNAMESTHIS! All the Jailbreak Wikia staff get in their defense positions in order to defend all the pages, and prevent them from going in the wrong hands MyUsernamesThis PIN DOWN THOSE FILTHY SALAD HAIR STAFF ON THE GROUND BACON SOLDIERS, NOW I WILL BE THE MOST POWERFULL BACON HAIR WITH ALL THIS JAILBREAK KNOWLEDGE, MU HA HA HA! To be continued... Category:Blog posts